


In Too Deep

by paldogangsam



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Yoongi is sexually confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldogangsam/pseuds/paldogangsam
Summary: Yoongi is straight and Jimin is gay. They made out once when they were high, leaving Yoongi confused and embarrassed. Everything changed after that.Or, in which Yoongi and Jimin keep their relationship on the down-low, trying to avoid the risk of getting caught by their friends.





	1. Jimin's Birthday

Yoongi was like the cool parent. Despite all the irrational, wacky requests his maknae had, he usually always gave in and said yes. Like the time Jungkook planned a whole day of activities and dates for his one year anniversary with Taehyung. But when he couldn’t afford to keep taking taxis back and forth around the city, he begged Yoongi to step in as their personal chauffeur for the night. 

When Taehyung parents traveled all the way from Daegu to Seoul to visit him at college, he pleaded to Yoongi for a whole week. His parents needed a cheap place to stay, and what’s cheaper than free? He even made the point that since he was required to be in the dorms on campus, there wasn’t enough room for them to stay with him. His hyung, of course, said yes. 

So when Jimin showed up at his front door this morning, he felt pretty confident his hyung wouldn’t fail him. “No.” The younger stood in the apartment hallway shocked, he wasn’t sure what to say. He had the assumption that Yoongi would say yes, he didn’t plan an argument to convince him. 

“But why not!” Jimin whined, pouting and stomping his feet like a child. The brunette waved his friend inside, giving him a few seconds to get comfortable before he spoke. “Look, you know I’d do anything for you. But having a fuckton of sophomores in my apartment until 3 am isn’t exactly how I planned to spend my weekend.”

“But is my birthday!”

“It’s my apartment.”

“But... it’s my birthday...” Jimin repeated again, sounding sadder than before in hopes his hyung would give in. 

“Jimin I don’t want to have to deal with cleaning up after a bunch of kids, nor do I want to kick people out at the end of the night. Plus,” he hesitated, his eyes turning sympathetic and his voice guilty. “I already have plans that night...”

Now Jimin wasn’t just sad but also disappointed. Out of all the people he wanted to have around on his birthday, Yoongi was the only one he cared about. “You’re, you’re busy? But hyung-“ 

“I know I know, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you I promise. It’s just that you never mentioned celebrating until now, and you usually do. Like literal months in advance. I’d cancel my date, but I already had too once before. I’m trying to give the best impression possible.”

Now he was just sad. Jimin didn’t mean to cry, it wasn’t that big of a deal. But when he felt hot tears threaten the corners of his eyes, he knew it was his cue to go. “I-I get it, hyung. It’s okay, you’ll make it up to me as you said. I’ll uh, I’ll see you later hyung, okay?”

And that’s how he ended up at the bars with all his friends celebrating his birthday, except for Yoongi. All week all Jimin could think about is how his best friend was going to miss his birthday. Or maybe he was thinking about why he was missing his birthday. 

A date? It confused him. For the year and a half he’s known Yoongi, he’s never seen him go on a date. Much less talk to other people outside of their small circle. He was jealous, it wasn’t a secret. He was so used to Yoongi being all about him all the time, and that now he was potentially going to be all about someone else? It hurt him. 

Perhaps he wasn’t doing such a good job at hiding his emotions either. Once they reached the third bar of the night, Jimin was the drinks and seven shots down. He was about to take another before he was disappointingly interjected. 

“Woah birthday boy,” his vision took a second to catch up with his head movements. Once his eyes settled, he smiled. A hand gripped around his wrist and pulled his shot of alcohol back to the top of the table. “You might wanna slow down, the night’s still young, champ.” Namjoon joked, pinching the birthday boy’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, swirling his drink around in his shot glass before shooting it down his throat. 

“What’s got you so down, man? Is it because Yoongi couldn’t make it?” 

“Yoongi could’ve made it, he just chose not too.” His tone was bitter and filled with attitude. It wasn’t a complete lie, in Jimins eyes, if Yoongi really wanted to be there with him he would be. And that was that, no further question about it. 

To his surprise, Namjoon laughed. Jimin laughed too, but only because he was fairly drunk. “Didn’t he say he was going to make it up to you?” He lightly punched Jimin in the arm before re-entering the crowd. 

Jimin wasn’t sure how he knew what Yoongi told him. In fact, he hasn’t talked about Yoongi all night. But guessing why Jimin was so upset tonight wasn’t all too hard once you put together the dots. The two were always better together, it was rare to see them alone in social events. They always showed up and left together. Yoongi’s idea, but the younger appreciated it nonetheless. 

Once his eighth shot entered his system he was back in party mode. He hopped off the stools by the bar and stumbled his way over to his two friends that he considered family. “Heyyy! There he is!” Taehyung shouted over the music, pointing at his really, really drunk best friend. He was pretty drunk himself. 

“It’s the man of the hour! No, night!” Jungkook drunkenly added, smiling so hard Jimin thought his face might get sore. 

“Hey guys, miss me?” He joked, settling himself in the chair next to Jungkook. 

“You already know the answer to that,” Taehyung responded, sending a flirty wink his way. It made him laugh. “But we’re not the only ones you know.” His flirtatious, friendly smile turned into a smirk, and Jimin tilted his head to the side. 

“Huh? What to do you mean?” He laughed confused, his smile turning his eyes into little crescent moons. 

“You know the phone you’ve been neglecting all night? Yeah well, it won’t stop vibrating.” Jungkook complained. He held it in his hands and waved it in front of Jimin’s face. “Guess who it was.” He snorted, his two best friends got really giggly when they drank. 

He snatched his phone out of his face and into his hands. When he looked at his phone, it read:

Yoongi-hyung  
Missed call (3)

Yoongi-hyung (7)

Three missed calls and seven missed texts. Jimin couldn’t believe it. At first, he was angry. He didn’t even want to look at his messages. But his heart ached, he missed him all night. He couldn’t help but feel weak. 

He unlocked his phone to read his messages. They were all sent pretty spread out. He was trying to get sold off the other all night, it made Jimin feel pretty guilty. It wasn’t as early as Namjoon made it seem. Jimin thinks he stopped paying attention to the time about two hours ago. 

It was now nearing 2 am, and his best friend has been trying to reach him since 11 pm. 

Yoongi-hyung  
Happy birthday, Jiminie. Sorry again about not celebrating tonight. Have fun and be safe.  
11:10 pm 

Yoongi-hyung  
How’s it going?  
12:33 am

Yoongi-hyung  
Hey, you okay? You usually respond by now...  
12:57 am

Yoongi-hyung  
I texted Namjoon to check up on you, hope you don’t mind.  
1:28 am

Yoongi-hyung  
Hey I had a change of plans, think I could crash your party?  
1:45 am

Yoongi-hyung  
Jimin?? Can you send me your location? No one is answering their phone.  
1:59 am

Yoongi-hyung  
Hello???  
2:03 am

The last call he received from him was about ten minutes ago. “Why is he still awake?” Jimin asked himself, “It’s almost 2:30 in the morning.” He looked around, all his friends appeared occupied and probably wouldn’t notice if he slipped out for a few minutes to make a phone call. 

The autumn breeze hit his face like a brick, sending shivers down his spine. Jimin knee it must’ve been really cold since the alcohol was no longer making him sweat. He dialed Yoongi’s number into his phone and listened to it ring. Once, twice, “Hello? Jimin why haven’t you been answering my texts? I messaged you like a hundred times, is something wrong? Are you okay?”

He laughed, really hard actually. He missed Yoongi’s voice all night, hearing him now made him miss his presence. 

“Hyung I’m fine, I just forgot my phone on a table for a while.”

“Oh.” They stay on the phone in silence for what felt like three minutes. Jimin thinks he heard Yoongi open his mouth to speak, so he stays quiet until he does. Except he doesn’t. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” His words have been slurring all night, but it’s the first time he actually noticed how drunk he sounded. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yes. Where are you right now? I want to see you.”

That made Jimin blush. He was glad it was only a phone call. The rollercoaster in his stomach felt like it spun upside down, and around and around. He wanted to see Yoongi too. 

“I mean, I’m still at some bar. But maybe you could pick me up? You’re the only one I wanted to spend today with anyway.” Jimin’s filter went right through the window when he downed his fourth shot of the night. He was being embarrassingly honest, but he couldn’t catch himself before he spoke. 

But Yoongi got quiet, and he wondered if he did something wrong. “Well, I don’t want to pull you away from all your friends-“

“Hyung you wanted my location right? I’ll send it. But only if you come and pick me up. I just want to be alone right now.”

“You wouldn’t be alone if I was there, Jiminie.” He teased. 

“I mean I want to be alone with you, jerkoff.” 

The call ended with Jimin sending his location and Yoongi confirming he was on his way. He walked back into the bar to find a few of his friends and let them know he was about to leave, but his friends found him first. 

“There you are! For fucksake, how do we keep losing track of you!?” Taehyung shouted from across the bar, Jungkook pulled close to his side. “We’re too drunk to function.” His boyfriend added. 

“I’m leaving actually.” 

“That’s a poor way to greet your friends.” Jungkook joked, “Where are you going?” He turned to his boyfriend, looking up to make eye contact, and poorly whispering, “I bet he’s going to meet up with Yoongi-hyung.”

“I can hear you,” he rolled his eyes, “but, maybe I’m doing exactly that.” 

Halfway through saying goodbye to his friends, he regretted even going back inside the bar. His friends made comments like “use protection” and “I want all the details!” 

He felt relieved when he got Yoongi’s text that read “Here”. He stumbled out the doors and struggled to make his way into Yoongi’s small two-door car. 

“You need a bigger car.” He spat. He didn’t intend to give Yoongi and attitude, but seeing him made him remember why he didn’t see him earlier in the first place. 

“And you,” He poked his nose, “need a better attitude.” 

Yoongi didn’t get a response back. He turned the key in his ignition to turn off his car and moved in his seat so he could face Jimin a little better.  
“C’mon Jiminie, you’re not still mad at me, are you?”

That made him change his focus from the window to his crush. “Hey who told you I was mad!”

“You’re not the best at hiding it, you know.” He laughed softly with a sympathetic smile painted across his lips. “Hey,” He took the younger hands into his, immediately feeling the electricity between them he tried so hard to ignore. “I’m here now, okay?” He gave the boys hand a squeeze and got a squeeze back in return. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m always happy when you’re around.” Jimin’s voice was quiet and soft. He was embarrassed and blushing like crazy. He cleared his throat. “So where are we going?”

“Wherever you want.”

Yoongi thought Jimin was going to make him drive a bunch of miles to go to a beach, or go to his favorite 24/7 dinner and pay for all the food his drunken body could eat. But the boy’s request was simple and endearing. They ended up just going back to Yoongi’s apartment. 

The elder helped the boy inside and over to his bed. He gave him a pair of pajamas before he changed into some himself. Jimin laid on his bed alone for awhile. Being left to sleep alone wasn’t exactly on his birthday list. 

But his mood changed quickly for the better when he heard the others get shuffled across the hardwood floors. 

“What’s in your hand, hyung? 

Yoongi continues to shuffle on over to his bed, leaping onto it back first, and letting himself sink into the masters. “This, Jiminie, is an ‘I’m sorry, happy birthday’ blunt.” He lit the end with his lucky skull lighter, ghosting the smoke into his mouth. After a few hits, he passed it on over to the birthday boy. 

“This is a very cute gesture, Yoongi-hyung,” he held the smoke in as he spoke, pausing to exhale it out. “But I won’t be able to smoke all of this you know,” he moved onto his side to face the other better, looking up into his eyes fondly. “I’m not trying to throw up tonight, hyung.” He took another hit before passing it back. 

“Well, that’s why we’re sharing,” Yoongi said, following suit of the other and laying on his side. He took a few hits and passed it back to Jimin, but he shook his head. Insisted that Yoongi can smoke all of it without him. 

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened tonight? You seemed kinda freaked out when you texted me.”

He only shrugged, closing his eyes as he took a long drag of the blunt. “Rough night, the girl I was supposed to go on a date with bailed, it’s not important. You’re here now, and that’s what matters.” 

Jimin scooted closer to Yoongi’s proximity. Making himself comfortable on his chest, wrapping himself around the other. The elder’s long, slender fingers combed through his hair, and they both suddenly felt too tired to function. But the youngers mind was clouded, and he felt so good at this moment, he wasn’t ready to quit just yet. He lifted his head up and stole the blunt directly out of Yoongi’s hand. He took a drag, laughing and coughing slightly as he blew it out.

“You look really high.” Jimin laughed again, taking note of his hyung’s noticeably red, droopy eyes.

He smiled, his hands now running up and down the youngers back, “Yeah, you think?”

The only response he got was a smile. He watched as the boy took the blunt to his lips once more. Except for this time, he didn’t blow it out directly into the air. He leaned in close to Yoongi, parting his lips near his. Yoongi didn’t notice he parted his own lips just as much.

Jimin blew into Yoongi’s mouth, letting him inhale and exhale the smoke before he moved again. He got closer, but the elder didn’t seem to move away. His eyes fluttered shut instantly before placing a kiss to his best friend’s lips. He was worried for a few seconds when Yoongi didn’t react at all; until he did. 

He closed his lips around Jimin’s, subconsciously bringing a hand to his cheek. The kiss felt slow and passionate. And to his surprise, it was Jimin who broke the kiss. Yoongi swallowed hard, “H-happy birthday, Jiminie.”


	2. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Yoongi's favorite and least favorite things about Jimin is that he could be pretty stubborn. It's a decent trait to have when you're not on the receiving end. He was always funny in arguments too, he thinks, Jimin sometimes gets overdramatic. But their situation was making it hard to find joy in it all. 

The sun shined brightly through the sheer curtains hanging from the window. Yoongi groaned once the light hit his closed eyelids. He threw a pillow over his face and turned over on his side, spreading himself out across his bed. He realized something was off. If Jimin stayed the night last night, how did he steal his pillow and spread himself out onto his side? 

Annoyed from his lack of sleep, he tugged the pillow away from his face and tossed it to his side. He sat up. Yoongi felt weird for many reasons. One was that he was strangely disappointed he was waking up without Jimin. Two, the kiss they shared the night before. And three, did Jimin leave because of it? And if he did, why? He was the one who initiated it. If it was what he wanted, then why was he embarrassed? 

Yoongi was the embarrassed one. He wasn't gay. Did he have such an awful date that he confided with his best friend in such an intimate way? He didn't know how he felt. The weirdest part of it all? He didn't hate it, the kiss. It oddly felt like the right thing to be doing at that moment. 

But now? Maybe he wasn't so sure. He had no idea what any of it meant. In the process of forcing himself to crawl out of bed, he realized he never even changed out of his clothes before falling asleep the night before. He must have been too high to do so. 

"Goooood mornin' sunshine! Nice to see your awake. How'd it go last night?" Hoseok exclaimed a bit too loud for him. It was in the middle of the afternoon, but to Yoongi, it was morning. And it was too early to be so ecstatic. 

Once Hoseok's words sunk into his brain, he started to panic. His head whipped directly in his roommate's direction. "Huh? What do you mean by that." 

"Damn, calm down, what's got you so worked up, man? I was talking about your date; I'm assuming it didn't go too well, huh?"

The blonde took a deep breath before proceeding to shuffle his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge only to find it empty. He was not having an ideal morning. 

"Um, no. I waited for her to show up for about maybe forty-five minutes? Didn't show. Texted me when I was on my way home. Said something came up."

Hoseok already planned. It's not that he had no faith for Yoongi when I came to dating, he just always seemed to have bad luck. He tossed a bag towards the other in hopes he'd catch it. 

"Well, that's not too bad, right? I mean, you can always reschedule."

Opening the bag, Yoongi saw a bagel and some cream cheese from the school's bakery. He mumbled a "thanks" at the same time he had a mouth full of bagel. He took a few more bites before actually answering Hoseok. He was starving. 

"Nope," he started, irritation enunciated every syllable for him. "I asked her that, actually, guess what the response was." 

Hoseok just shrugged. 

"She said she had better things to do."

Hoseok didn't mean to laugh, and it wasn't that funny. But date after date, Yoongi just seemed to fail. Neither of them could figure out why either. Yoongi joined in, chuckling at the ridiculousness of his past 24 hours. 

"Yeah, yeah, before you speak, I don't want any of your shit Hobi. Got it?" With a nod and snicker from his roommate, the conversation died, and Yoongi shuffled back to his room. He stopped in his tracks in front of his door and turned back around to face Hoseok. 

"You, uh, you didn't happen to see Jimin this morning, did you?" 

"No, why? Weren't you the last person to see him? You took him home, didn't you?"

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"You guess!? Yoongi, you didn't lose him, did you!?"

He just waved it off and walked back into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and thought for a few minutes. He concluded he didn't want to see Jimin. Seeing Jimin meant talking to Jimin, and he wasn't ready for that. 

Yoongi thought he'd go for a walk and clear his head. His body felt anxious and unsettled; he couldn't take it anymore. He slipped on his shoes, threw on his jacket, and grabbed a pre-rolled, jam-packed cone for his troubles. He gave Hoseok a wave and went on his way. 

He counted the stairs as he walked down them. One, two, three turned into twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven. He lugged himself into the lobby, eventually making it to the door. As he opened it, of course, with his luck, Jimin was standing on the other side of the door. God, he needed to spark up. 

They both stood there for a few seconds, frozen like statues. Perhaps they were both thinking about the best way to approach their sudden situation. But neither of them moved so Yoongi took matters into his own hands. His fight or flight was saying "run," so he shook his head, closed the door in Jimin's face, and turned back around the other way. 

A muffled and angry, "Hey! You asshole!" was heard behind the black-rimmed glass doors. Yoongi just kept running. And just like he assumed, Jimin was not far behind him. This is an apartment building. There are only so many places I can fucking go! The blonde came to the end of a hallway, his head vigorously looking back in forth in panic. Where would he go? 

The fire escape looked like a pretty good option the second he realized the younger was gaining on him. They both froze again once Jimin was standing about twenty feet down the same hallway. His hands were on his knees, and he was bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Yoongi! What the hell?!" He took one step closer to the elder, and right on cue, they both started running again. Yoongi made a b-line right to the fire escape and ran down the metal staircase as if his life depended on it. 

"For fuck's sake." Jimin rolled his eyes before turning around to run again. If he ran fast enough, he might be able to make it out of the building before Yoongi reaches the bottom of the fire escape. Yoongi, on the other hand, was feeling very confident. It only took him a few minutes to rush himself down the stairs. 

A big smirk painted across his lips when he looked up and saw no one coming down after him. He laughed, feeling very relieved that he could finally catch his breath. "Hey!" Jimin shouted, his voice dry, airy, and frustrated. The smile on his face faded instantly following with an, "Oh, shit," directly after. And then they were running again. 

His short walk turned into leading Jimin on a wild goose chase. And christ, was he getting tired. He sat on a bench in the nearest park, sparking the cone; he needed to take a fuckin' breather. He looked around to see that the place was empty. The sky looked gloomy today, and Yoongi thought maybe Mother Earth could use a fat blunt herself. 

For a while, it was just him, his joint, and nature. Well, until someone sat next to him on the bench. It took a bit for his high ass to notice that it was Jimin. As soon as he got the feeling that he was being watched, he dropped his joint and slowly cranked his head to the left of him. Right when he flinched to get up and run again, Jimin panicked, jumping off the bench to stand in front of him, blocking his path. "Don't run! I only want to talk." 

"If you wanted to talk, why did you leave this morning?"

"If you're so upset I left, then why have you been running all over town just to avoid me?!"

Yoongi made a  _ pffft _ sound and dismissively waved his hand. "I'm not avoiding you."

"You are."

"Okay, and?"

"So, you admit it?"

"You ran away first!" He argued, hoping that the same excuse will excuse him from the situation. 

Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He had the feeling that Yoongi wasn't going to run anymore. So, with all the trust he had in his friend, he stepped out of his way to sit beside him again. "I think... that we should talk?" He shifted his body in a way that he was turned directly to the elder. 

Yoongi did the same, turning his body to face the other easier. He pulled his legs up into the pretzel leg position before he spoke. "Mmhm, about what?"

He waited for the other to speak, considering he didn't want to go first. He very much knew what they had to talk about. But at this moment and time, Yoongi wishes they could just forget it and have things return to normal.

Jimin cleared his throat and looked into the eyes of his crush. He was nervous; there's no way not to be. Since the time he woke up, he's been worrying about how badly he just fucked up his friendship. "I think that... well, you know," he toyed with his cold fingers that were now turning white. It was a beautiful day out, but a bit chillier then you'd expect for fall. 

"I think we should talk about last night, because of what happened and— are, are you high?" 

"No, no." Yoongi shook his head. He guesses it wasn't too convincing because of the annoyed expression on Jimin's face. "Okay, I'm fuckin’ stoned." He threw his hands up in defeat. 

"Are you kidding me, Yoongi! Ugh! First, you take me all across west fucking Egypt to catch up to you, and now this? I'm not talking to you about it like this." 

One of Yoongi's favorite and least favorite things about Jimin is that he could be pretty stubborn. It's a decent trait to have when you're not on the receiving end. He was always funny in arguments too, he thinks, Jimin sometimes gets overdramatic. But their situation was making it hard to find joy in it all. 

"Are  _ you _ kidding  _ me _ ?" Now he was getting a bit irritated. He thought about running away again; he hasn't even had the time to catch up with himself. He wasn't just worried about his friendship. He also wasn't sure what all of this meant for him. Was he gay? Was it only the drugs? Did his date go so wrong that all he wanted was comfort? He didn't know. "I get it, I shouldn't have run, but you don't even know how hard all of this is for me!" 

And he wasn't wrong, Jimin didn't know. "Hard? What's hard? You didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Neither did you!" He shouted back, their voices rising in volume with every word they spoke. Then it got quiet again. 

"Wait... Huh?" Jimin was confused and startled. He also thinks that he's glad many people aren't out and about today, they definitely would have been causing a scene. Neither of them knew what to say to each other after that. The only thing cutting the silence between them was the sound of the breeze blowing dead leaves around the ground. 

"Thing's are a little weird right now, huh?" he said, trying to lighten the air that felt so heavy around them. Yoongi only nodded, so Jimin decided to continue filling the silence. "Yoongi… I like you. I have for a while. I'm sorry I kissed you and made you feel uncomfortable. I should've asked first. I didn't mean to make everything so… well, weird."

"Weird's not…" He hesitated, "bad." the other finally added, so quiet that he almost didn't even hear himself speak.

"Hm?" Jimin's face turned to the side like a confused puppy. 

Being high gave Yoongi confidence that his sober, anxious self would never be able to reach. “Can I just…” Jimin stayed still as the elder rested his hand on his cheek. He swears he can practically feel the heat radiating off the other’s skin; he thinks it’s really cute. Yoongi took a deep breath to build his confidence. And then he went for it. 

He slowly leaned in to catch Jimin’s lips between his and it was like all the noise in his head suddenly went silent. The kiss was a little awkward and hesitant, but once their lips touched, all he knew was kissing Jimin. Once he pulled away, he didn’t speak. He only looked at the younger boy sitting in front of him; hand still planted on the side of his face.

Jimin blushed again, or maybe he never stopped. The younger boy cleared his throat before finding the right words to speak. “So, what does this mean…?”

The question caught Yoongi off guard because, well, what did it mean? He could tell his hesitation was making the boy squirm. Yep, things were still awkward. 

“I don’t know what this means. But this,” He motioned a finger between them, pointing back and forth at himself and the other. “This is something I think I like. I think. I really don’t know how I feel.” Yoongi was trying to be as honest as possible and put his feelings into words. But he really didn’t know how he felt. Jimin was the first boy he ever kissed, and it felt different from everyone else he’s kissed in the past. He wanted to say something along those lines but he felt embarrassed and unsure of himself. 

“I want to keep seeing you like this, Hyung.” Jimin spoke softly, his hand wrapping around the other’s that cupped his face. 

Now it was Yoongi’s turn to blush. Usually, he was the blunt one, not the other way around. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling good, possibly from marijuana, but seeing Jimin this way didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. 

“I’ll, um, need some time. I’ve never been with...” His voice trailed off along with his confidence. The only thing he could focus on was Jimin, and it was confusing the hell out of him. 

Jimin nods, he gets it. He doesn’t argue or push. “We’ll go slow if you want. I mean, if this is something you want.” He smiled softly, blushed pink in the cheeks and all. Yoongi felt his heart practically be strangled by a boa constrictor. All of the air seemed to be knocked out of his lungs. So he nodded, smiling back as if he knew what he was doing. He spoke gently even though it felt like he was about to explode.

“I can do slow.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stoner Yoongi has quite the habit of coping. I can’t even throw too much shade, though, him and I are in the same boat rn lolll.  
But welcome back! I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been terribly busy with work and college.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, please stay excited for the future chapters to come!
> 
> PS! I apologize for the formatting, I'm not sure why it's so spaced out but I'm too lazy to fix it right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)
> 
> I will be adding tags as I add to the story. I apologize for the first chapter being so short! I couldn't think of a better way to end it lol.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it! Stay tuned, as well, I have a lot of works currently in the making. xx


End file.
